Relation Investigation: SolAngelo
by WornOutWorm
Summary: Nico was forced to confess about his crush on Percy in the labirynth, and since he moved on and now is happy with Will Solace, the two of them have brotherly bond. But when Percy disappears and Nico goes to search for him, new campers arrive - Leo, Piper and Jason. And the three think that Hades' and Apollo's kids dislike each other.
1. Chapter One: In Which Leo Kisses Walls

_Nico was forced to confess about his crush in the Labirynth. Him and Will had crushes on each other since the Battle of Mannhattan, and got together between the first and second series, and the newbies at camp, a.k.a the Lost Trio, know nothing and think that Hades and Apollo campers dislike each other. Nico and Percy have a bond stronger than brotherly, and he's worried sick when the son of Poseidon disappeared. Annabeth is the 'responsible big sister' and people tolerate Nico. That's pretty everything I needed to explain. And I don't own HoO or PJaTo. Rick Riordan Does. _

**Chapter One: In Which Leo Kisses Walls**

It took Hephaestus only a minute to claim his son. Right now Leo was following Will Solace around the camp, 'oohing' and nodding at everything the son of Apollo was telling him. It was still kinda weird, the whole Greek God thing, monsters, and himself being a demigod, god of fire and forges' child. The latino saw a not so tall, long cabin decorated with seashells and starfish. There was also a fully silver cabin, looking like it was made out of moonlight and cold wind. It weirdly reminded Leo of the cold, unpleasant territority of Alaska. There was also a cabin with grass on the roof, and one looking just like a very, very old camping house. But the one that really drawn Leo's attention was cabin thirteen.

\- Whose cabin is that? - asked Leo, pointing to the dark building. Solace stopped and pointed in the same direction.

\- Number thirteen? - said Will. Leo nodded.

\- Hades. He has only one son, Nico, but after Percy disappeared, he's been outside for a long time. The Poseidon kid was really close to him, they had kind of a brotherly relationship.

Leo imagined the mysterious child of the Underworld. But weirdly, he couldn't. The image just didn't show up in his mind. But he knew that a person living in something like that was no good, or at least trouble.

\- How does he look like? - Will blinked, surprised, at the latino's question.

\- And why do you want to know? - responded the son of Apollo.

\- Dunno. But hey, I'm ADHD and just found out that I'm a demigod son of Hephaestus. I don't even know what I'm thinking sometimes.

The blonde mouthed something that looked like 'nothing', but it was too quick for Leo to find out if he was correct. Will sighed and began his explanations.

\- Look at me. And then, when you finally have a clear image, try to think of a polar opposite. That's a pretty accurate description of Nico di Angelo. If you wanted to know about character...

'Oh, so his name was Nico', thought Leo. 'Sounds kinda... European'.

\- I guess his and Apollo's kids, including you, relationship must be... Interesting. Since he's so gloomy and all... - Leo didn't quite catch the silent chuckle Will let out.

\- Yeah. I guess we can call it 'interesting'. Now please, can we go on? Because there's still some work for me in the infirmary. And someone has to look at the chariot and see if we could fix it.

Leo continued following the blonde around, thinking about what he said. None of the campers seemed specially dark or lonely, so this Nico kid was probably a bit outstanding in the crowd. And from his experiences Leo knew that 'interesting relationship' often means 'we hate each other but try to act nice'. Drowning completely in his thoughts, he didn't notice that he was heading to his cabin's door... Which was closed.

A lound THUNK! Was followed by an 'Ouch!'. The son of Hephaestus guessed that his own door didn't quite like him. He had seen that the son of Apollo was trying hardly not to laugh.

\- Sorry, I shouldn't laugh. But it wass kinda funny... Nevermind. Don't you worry, I'm a healer. Come here. - Will reached out a hand to the latino, who was now a real-life copy of Rudolf the Red-Nosed reindeer. His long fingers grabbed the bridge of Leo's nose. To his surprise, he didn't start a 'healing incantation' thing or something. Instead, he sang a fragment of 'Sweet Child O'Mine', in a voice reminding of Axl Rose. Leo could feel the cracked bone get back in it's place.

\- Really? Guns'n'Roses? - Will chuckled again.

\- Our dad decided that the whole 'hymn' thing was too 'second century' and we could use some other songs to heal people. Guns'n'Roses was my first choice. Now, since you're finally here, I guess I don't have to give you a second tour?

Leo shook his head, and then watched as the son of Apollo jogged fastly to the infirmary. He entered his new cabin, and what he saw and heard didn't make him jump with joy. The 'Curse' was making every attempt a failure, and all of his half-siblings just radiated sadness and misery. Leo did everything he could do - and that wasn't really much, but it still counted. He sat in his bed, lost in thoughts again. If he had an oppoturnity to meet this Nico di Angelo, he definately would use it. And if he had to see Will and Nico locked in the same room _(Altough there might be other things those two could do than fight *;]*... am I perverted?)_... he wasn't sure if he wanted to see it. From Will's reactions he guessed that the relationship between them might be kinda tense. Leo didn't know why he was so intruiged by that guy, but that was something new. Nico was a son of Hades, god of the Underworld and death. Apollo, from what he knew, was inter alia a god of healers, and that wasn't so far from a Life God or something. One, Leo has never met a son of Hades, (It didn't matter that he knew about demigods for what, three hours?) two, he was ADHD and there was a sudden chance to do something about something. Even if it wasn't helping Cabin Nine.


	2. Chapter Two: In Which We Find Italians

_Which pairing should I write about in the next part? Percabeth or Frazel? Also, what if all the Big Three kids - Thalia, Percy and Nico had sibling-like bond? _

**Chapter Two: In Which We Find Italians**

Piper was still all in shock and jittery after the last events. But being a demigod wasn't so bad as to conclude that her and Jason's kiss, and all the moments they have shared together, were fake. That Jason didn't remember anything. Yet there were still some things to be done, like trying to prevent the world's end or something. The girl was sitting on the ground, in front of Annabeth's cabin. Soon, her blonde friend jogged out of the small building.

\- Hi Piper! - greeted her Annabeth. The Cherokee smiled sadly and responded.

\- Hey, Annabeth.

A frown formed on the face of the daughter of Athena. Suddenly, she lit up and sat next to Piper.

\- Come on, there's no place for sadness! Sure, they might be some bad things happening, but I'm sure that we'll handle it all. You know, I was thinking if you want to take a nice stroll around the camp. I could show you everything again, so you won't get lost or something.

Piper almost immediately thought _'Of course!' _Taking a walk was much better than sitting down and complaining. She got up and brushed dust off her jeans. Annabeth grinned and gestured to follow her. They were now just walking around doing nothing.

\- Hey, if you don't mind, may I ask who was the guy giving Leo his tour around the camp? - asked Piper. The idea just came to her head after some time of silence.

\- Oh, you mean Will? He's the head conseulor of Cabin Seven, the Apollo cabin. Singing, art, archery, healing... You know, the Apollo kids are quite talented. - responded the daughter of Athena. They were now in front of cabin thirteen.

\- Isn't that the Hades cabin? It's pretty... Dark. And empty. Does it even have any residents? - the sight of the dark, gloomy building that just radiated sadness wasn't something Piper needed in her life.

\- Yeah, it does. There's one guy, Nico di Angelo. I heard Will had a similar conversation with Leo yesterday.

\- About Nico? - Annabeth nodded and sighed.

\- He was worried sick when Percy disappeared. They were like brothers, even Percy's mom, Sally, treated Nico like a part of the family. There's also my friend Thalia - she's the 'silly sister' of their trio. Funny - all the Big Three kids, and they aren't even arguing and fighting this much. So when Percy disappeared, both Thalia and Nico found it their own, personal mission to find him, or at least help.

Piper nodded sadly. Annabeth has been probably the most worried, the saddest camper after this Percy guy disappeared.

\- The way people describe him make me picture a goth or punk Will Solace. I don't think I'd want to see them after being shut in a room together for an hour. - both the girls laughed at that sentence, but Annabeth smirked slyly for a while. They were close to the woods, just talking about camp and thinking who might be Piper's mom.

\- Maybe Hecate? You said that Demeter and Athena couldn't be your parents. And I really, really don't picture you as a child of Nemesis. - this comment also made them chuckle.

\- Magic? Nuh, not really. That's not for me.

They both sat on a log, quiet for a while. Suddenly, Piper started to shiver slightly. It was getting cold, which didn't mean actually anything good. The camp's barriers didn't let the winter wind in, at least Piper was told so.

\- Annabeth? What is...

But she didn't finish. The shadows gathered around a pine, standing behing a tall tree, so there wasn't much sun. Suddenly, a _guy _fell out _of the tree's trunk. _That was one of the weirdest things Piper has even experienced. She got a better look at the stranger - he had olive skin and messy black hair. There were some freckles on his face, too. He was wearing a brown aviator jacket, grey T-shirt with a cartoon skull, black jeans with a chain and grey sneakers.

\- Oh my gods. - whispered the Cherokee.

Annabeth reacted almost immediately.

\- Oh Gods, Nico! - she shook the son of Hades' shoulders. There was no response. Nico's breath was heavy and his skin was getting pale. The daughter of Athena gave Piper a serious look.

\- Piper, we need to take him to the infirmary. _Now. _

She obeyed in no time. Piper had one her arm around the guy's skinny waist, and the other was holding his left hand, to make sure his arm wrapped around her shoulders won't slip away. Annabeth was doing the same. Nico di Angelo may have seemed skinny, but his unconscious body was really heavy. When they reached the infirmary, the first words Annabeth said were:

\- _Get Will. _


	3. Chapter Three: In Which We Get Confused

_It__'s probably gonna be the second last chapter. I decided to make this all a four-chapter story. Ok? Ok. Also, be sure to check my work on Wattpad - it's called 'Exchange Students - A 'Percy Jackson' and 'Harry Potter' Crossover"_

_P. S. - I was listening to all the songs mentioned in here whilst I wrote this. Those are probably my favourite songs of all time. _

**Chapter Three: In Which the Three are Confused**

Jason and Leo rushed to the infirmary straight after Piper. They saw her and Annabeth carrying a limp, unconscious body to the infirmary. After hearing Will yell through the building they realized whose that body was.

\- Di Angelo! I swear, if this is not going to kill you, I definately will! - his voice was just radiating 'I'm angry. Do NOT bother me!'

The two new campers looked at Will. It only confirmed their worries about Hades-Apollo kids' relationship. Altough they didn't know why, the campers seemed like they could drown each other in a spoon of water or burn with a small match just to get rid of each other. The way the demigods from Cabin Seven told their relationship was 'interesting', and then walked away without even explaining, and the way their conseulor yelled at Nico di Angelo, knowing well that he didn't hear.

\- He probably doesn't want to waste his time. - whispered the son of Hephaestus.

\- Yeah. Maybe we should check on them sometimes? Because this Hades kid looks like he's going to stay unconscious for at least a _week. _\- agreed Jason.

Piper approached the boys, with the same worried expression on her face.

\- I wonder how their other meetings in the infirmary looked like... _(Probably... Interesting [If you know what I mean ;)]) _\- said the Cherokee quietly, watching as the son of Apollo muttered _'Paradise City'_, touching the boy's forehead with his palm. But it wasn't enough to at least make all the wounds disappear.

The trio could now see that his pale olive chest was covered in bleeding claw marks, and he was shaking terribly. The healer switched to another song.

\- _Here comes the sun... - _whisper_-_sang Will, in his usually great singing voice.

It took not only the famous _'The Beatles' _song, but also _'Burning Love'_, _'Satisfaction' _and _'Nothing But a Good Time' _to make the skinny, short son of Hades conscious again. The new demigods still didn't quite get why the healing hymns were replaced by famous rock songs, but they didn't also complain. Nico di Angelo coughed quietly, and his eyes fluttered open.

\- W-will? Whe- the son of Hades couldn't finish his sentence because of the sudden cough attack. Due to the freshly healed wounds on his chest it must've been a really unpleasant experience.

\- Don't speak. Or move. For your own good, better go to sleep. You're in the infirmary. Because you _shadow travelled, _di Angelo. After I told you _not to. _You better have a proper excuse, or else... - spat Will harshly.

Nico just nodded weakly and put his head on the pillow. Will told them all to go out, because the patient had to rest.

\- Oh gods... I wonder what would the infirmary look like after the two spend too much time together... - whispered Jason.

\- Hey, remind me of something, can you? Why are we so interested in it all? We're not even sure if we're interpreting it all right! - said Piper. She really didn't see much sense in it all now. Leo just looked in her eyes and said:

\- One: Because we can. And two: Yes, we _are! _

The trio came back to the infirmary after Nico's twenty-four hours sleep. They wanted to visit the guy, even if they didn't really know him. It was the time to get to know him then. They all knocked at once. The only response was a silent 'Come in' interrupted by some coughs. Piper, Leo and Jason saw the small silhouetto wrapped in the blankeds, with his eyes shut tightly. On the small table beside his bed there was a mug of hot tea with nectar, and some ambrosia.

\- Hey, you are Nico, right? - asked Piper awkwardly.

The son of Hades slightly lifted his head and looked at them, then nodded. The girl continued.

\- I'm Piper. Annabeth and I found you near the forest. And these guys are Jason and Leo. - Leo waved with his usual mischevious smirk on.

The awkward conversation, fortunately, didn't have to go on, because Will Solace himself, wearing not scrubs, but a navy hoodie, grey sweatpants and navy Chucks, stormed into the room.

\- Good, I see you're awake, di Angelo. Now, answer my question from yesterday: _why _did you shadow travel? You know that you hadn't had enough energy for another jump!

The trio saw the look in Nico's eyes... Was that sadness?

\- I-I'm so sorry, Will. I wouldn't have to jump if those stupid hellhounds didn't interrupt. - murmured the son of Hades quietly. Will kneeled next to Nico's bed, this time with a softer expression.

\- After you said why, I should be the one that is sorry. I didn't have to yell at you. But you know I cannot get angry at you for more than two days.

Slowly, Nico sat up, his black hair in a giant mess. He had a Camp Half-Blood tracksuit-thing on: a way too big orange hoodie, black sweatpants with a white CHB written on the right leg. The final thing were the fuzzy white socks. Nico didn't really look like the gloomy, always mysterious son of Hades the new campers expected him to be. He wrapped his arms around Will, pulling him up. The son of Apollo wrapped his arms around Nico, standing up and lifting the smaller boy.

\- C'mere, Neeks. - Will, smiling, placed him on his back, giving Nico a piggy-back ride.

\- Did you know that you smell like marshmallows and Mountain Dew? - muttered Nico into Will's neck. That made the healer chuckle.

\- That's OK. I hope you like marshmallows and Mountain Dew. - Nico nodded, nuzzling into the taller boy's neck.

\- I _really _like marshmallows and Mountain Dew.

\- Good. Now come on. You won't be staying all day in bed, but you can as well ride me as long as you want. - Nico laughed and leaned over Will's shoulder, placing a kiss on his cheek.

They didn't notice that the three new demigods were still in the same room. Nico blushed crimson red, but Will just smirked and said:

\- I told you that our relationship is interesting.

And with those words, they left the confused trio alone in the infirmary, all thinking:

\- What the actual heck?!


End file.
